1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a head mounted display device that is wearable on a head of a user, and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronics technology advances, various electronic devices for improving convenience of a user have been developed. Particularly, display devices for displaying an image have been developed in various forms. For example, a head mounted display is mounted on a head of a user to display an image in front of the eyes of the user. The head mounted display device has been technically and ergonomically improved to be conveniently wearable. As a representative form of a head mounted display, a glasses-type head mounted display device has been developed.